


Bonds thicker than blood

by kirbyknight



Category: Assassin's Creed, Devil May Cry, Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bromance, Gen, NO rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Tags May Change, Undecided Relationship(s), Warnings May Change, female Dante, kinda not really but is, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbyknight/pseuds/kirbyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what, you guys use your powers, victim goes hazy and then you kill them, rape them, or make them do things against their will?" accused tony.<br/>"No. we use are powers to persuade some people to do things they want, if they are weak willed enough. They always consent." Vergil replied<br/>"and in some cases we raise their will power, give them the edge they need to turn around a fight." added Dante.<br/>"trust me tony. we are all going to need these powers to get through this." Bruce finished.</p><p> </p><p>Hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins

 

_**IT beings** _

__

     Night had just fallen in New York, quieting the ever busy streets. The night cool and calm. The type of night that Bruce could get used to. Walking down the street his mind began to wander. It’s been years since he could feel safe enough to just walk about with no destination in mind. Safe to just be able to go outside. He knows that he wasn't completely safe just yet. Ross was still after him, but for now he could afford to let go of caution for a few hours. If he was be honest, something was pulling him outside. Telling him that he needed to be out here, no matter what. Something that made the other guy uneasy. Bruce thought back to the last time he felt this type of urge to be somewhere, this pull. He was startled out of his head by the sound of something heavy crashing into trash cans. He looked down the alley only to find a blood streak against the wall that abruptly trailed down. Below that laid a bloody body. Black leather pants, what seemed to be a red shirt peeked out from between large blood splatters. Long hair tented red, black clumps clinging to their hair, face and body. Loud labored breathing giving way to the fact that they were miraculously still alive.

      "Hey, are you o-" he frozen in his tracks. **Weapons.** How did he not notice the weapons! A sword laid at person's- ** _woman._ ** This close he could tell that it was a young woman-feet, and a gun gripped weakly in her hands. He needs to run. Needs to get out of here. He needs to get out but can't. The pull won't let him. And apparently he stayed there for too long. The woman's head slowly raised. Her eyes seem to slowly focus on him. Bruce was struck by a memory from long ago.

 

_"So what? You use your ability, make them hazy and rape them?" "No. I use my ability and if they really want it and are weak willed I give it to them. They all consent. That's my power."_

 

     Once her eyes focused she gave a faint chuckle. "Well, it took a good few years. But I found you. Bobby." before Bruce could say anything she passed out. Her head smacking hard against the floor, blood flowing freely against the ground.

     "Shit!" he slid down to his knees next to her and began to check her over. "Don't die on me now." Realizing that it would be pointless with this much blood covering her, He began to check for a pulse. Bruce breathed a sigh of relief when he caught it. It was steady at least, she won't be dying on him yet. Now he just had to get her out of this ally way. Without being seen. Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be, ranging from small-to fuck it all, smudging on ages.  
> there will be, this is Fanfic rules apply, almost complete change on background.
> 
> So...hey...guys... yeah. I'm so sorry that this took so long to dish out. but I hit writers block, had to edit, then re write most of the story....so yeah....anyho...there might and will be some changes to the chapters. and some charters will be deleted. So have fun.


	2. Hello nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new is in the house. now who is she and how did she get there.

 

 

_**Ch 1 Hello nurse** _

 

     Now no one could blame tony for being absent minded in the morning. Well to be **_technical_** , it has been three days since he lasted slept-passed out-but the urge to create just wouldn't leave him be. However, after three sleepless days and nights he has come to the decision that getting inspiration from a daydream, comic book and coffee was not a good idea. He's lucky that he came out of this with no explosions. But no one can blame him for staring at the half dressed stranger sitting at the breakfast table wearing what was undoubtedly Bruce’s purple shirt. Only his shirt and a pair of boxers.

    The stranger had long fair hair, the color tony doesn't think he would be able to identity to one color. It seemed white in color, but he could see what seemed to be shades of the lightest shades of gray and yellow, a platinum blonde, gray, white mix really. Her skin had a pale porcelain and fragile look to it that made her seem otherworldly, untouchable. But for some reason that seemed slightly wrong way to describe her as such.

    She carried this air of confidence even as she just sit there eating in front of a bunch of superheroes in nothing but Bruce's shirt and hulk boxers. And no. No matter what Tweety bird says he was not drooling.

"Um. Guys? Not to be rude, But who is this?" asked Tony, still staring.

"We don't know," Steve replied leaning against the counter looking at the strange girl as well, "She says that she is a friend of Bruce."

"But she won’t tell us how she knows him." continued Natasha. Tony took a brief scan and saw that all the avengers were there in the kitchen watching the girl. She calmly sat there eating her breakfast.

"I told you, It ain’t my tale to tell. Especially if he hasn't told you anything about me." she calmly explained as continued to eat. And now that Tony is paying closer attention, reading something out of manila folder.

"So," started Tony as walked to the coffee maker keeping her in his peripheral vision. "How did you get in exactly?"

"Bobby."

"Whom is this Bobby you speak of?" asked Thor.

"Bobby," the woman replied distractedly "Is Bruce."

"And you call him Bobby?" Clint interjected. Sighing the woman closed the folder she was reading and finally looked at the gathered heroes. Her 'otherworldly' look as Tony began dubbing it was completed by pale ice blue eyes.

"Look I would love to answer any and all questions about how I know Bruce, and why he has kept me a secret tell now. But if he hasn't told you anything, I ain’t gonna say anything. Knowing how fragile his trust can be, I won’t break it." She said seriously watching the avengers. Her eyes taking an intense and ominous glare. That. That right there. That slightly unsettled Tony. He just _knows_ that the others were slightly unsettled as well. There was definitely something about this woman. Beside the fact that she was _Otherworldly_ beautiful, and Tony had applauded the fact the Bruce bagged such a babe. And hid her so well. From them. He glanced at the others noting that Loki, and Thor seemed to be trying to figure something out by staring at her. Bucky, slightly, shifted closer to Steve without seeming to move at all. Natasha and Clint seemed to try and get a reading on her.

"Can you at least tell us why you’re wearing his clothes then?" Tony asked seeming to fish for some information on their guest. Smiling back teasingly back, she answered back.

"When Bobby found me and dragged me out of...a small...predicament. He told me that my clothes were filthy and unfit. After a night in his bed he gave me his clothes."

"That's not what I completely said. I said that your clothes were disgusting, covered in Filth, other things. And that if you got any of it on the floor you were going to help me clean it before the others woke up." Bruce interrupted coming around the corner. He walked towards the kitchen holding something in his hands.

"1. Wolf Called to tell you that the information you guys got was wrong but couldn't reach you. 2. Someone called Lady called to tell you that the problem is still there. 3 Verg called and said that there are another two you need to take out, before the week is up. And 4. You just successfully indirectly gave everyone a heart attack by having me call them instead." He listed off handing over more papers, and a phone.

"Ah. You’re break'n my heart here bobby." She bit her lip at the exasperated look on his face. Tony watch exchange in amusement and ...some other feeling he couldn't place. He couldn't help but notice that Bruce seemed more relaxed next to this woman. More relaxed than the year or three with the team. Then again maybe he shouldn't get his hopes up about Bruce being relaxed around people who still are on edge around him. Well everyone but him. And the avengers.

"Did you introduce yourself to them? Or are you being a little devil again and letting them suspect something else?"

"But what's the fun in dashing hopes of others that you’re involved with a long lost love that knows everything about you?"

"Dante, there is no type of love between us besides friends, family at the most." Bruce corrected. Tony watched Bruce look more closely at `Dante`. And really, who names their kid, a girl at that, `Dante`. He was looking at her like there was something wrong. She began to slowly backing away from him. A sheepish look blossomed on her face. Looking a little closer, now that he wasn’t distracted by her piercing eyes, he could see that there was dark and heavy bags under her eyes. That her spine wasn’t straight because of her confidence, but out of sheer will. She looked tired. Sick. Like she would probably collapse at any moment.

 "Go call Verg, and Wolf. Then go so sit on the couch so I can get a look at the wound." With an uneasy smile she got up and walked away with her phone in hand. After a bit of silence to indicate that she had left, Bruce sat with a sigh. “You guys can ask you know.” They wanted to know everything. Anything. And Tony knew he was not exaggerating about this. Everyone wanted to pry but where hesitant to say anything.

“Who is she?” Asked Natasha, being the first brave soul ask what they were all thinking. With a tried smile Bruce answered,

"She is Dante. And she is an old friend."

"An _old friend_ , or a friend?" she asked. Emphasizing the word friend.

"An old friend that I went to school with. And yes we may have experimented bit. But I have no relations with, besides familial, any longer." He replied with a chuckle.

~~taping scene change~~

"Are you sure?" " _Yes_ "

"But there must be-" " _Trust me I've looked. And at best we have a month. You have to warn him_."

"Alright, alright." she hung up sighing. 'Damnit. I thought this would be different.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta. love it if mistakes pointed out. Tell me what you think.
> 
> there will be ranging from small-to fuck it all, smudging on ages.  
> there will be, this is Fanfic rules apply, almost complete change on background.


	3. A/N sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

To those of you who are actual reading this and liking it, I am sorry that this is not an actual chapter. The next chapter is going through thousands of rewrites and not coming out the way I would like it to. so hopefully I will get this up and going soon. This is NOT abandoned. and hopefully not going to be put on Hiatus.

                    Lo senito

                    Gomen'nasai

                                         ~Kirby      

**Author's Note:**

> there will be ranging from small-to fuck it all, smudging on ages.  
> there will be, this is Fanfic rules apply, almost complete change on background.


End file.
